


Wings

by mandalorianss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalorianss/pseuds/mandalorianss
Summary: In perilous times, you can always count on someone to show their true colours.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Wings

**WINGS _!_**

**CAPTAIN ASTERINA SOLO HAD ALWAYS BELIEVED THAT WHERE THERE WAS LIFE, THERE WAS HOPE** —Yet each day, the colossal agony of the galaxy shrieked in mourning at the innocent lives floating through the atmosphere, their unnecessary deaths a constant, morbid stain on the First Order. Mountains of lost life piled high into a craggy summit, a permanent shadow on the once luscious river of hope. 

_Asterina had taken an oath to always stay loyal to the Order_ —But, she couldn't help the small sparks of excitement combusting in her chest whenever the resistance was victorious—it was a reminder that while she was stuck here, sad and alone under insurmountable cruelty, the world still went on. Asterina had made her bed, _and now she had to lie in it_ —but she didn't want to; she wanted to set the whole place _alight_ , she wanted to **_revolt_**. Asterina Solo wanted to fight for liberty; but, as a Captain of the First Order, that was near impossible. 

_BEN AND ASTERINA SOLO WERE TWO SIDES OF THE SAME COIN_ —Both idolised their grandfather; but, what truly separated them was which version of their grandfather they held in idolatry. Of course, her anger-riddled brother assumed that both of them worked towards being a greater, more powerful Darth Vader; the true descendants of a mighty man, who's own downfall could only be blamed on his love for his son— a _**weakness**_. However, Asterina had different ideas; in fact, she knew deep down that Darth Vader was not her grandfather—Anakin Skywalker was. The Force ran through her veins—unbeknownst to her brother and all those around her—she wanted to be a Jedi, not a tyrannical wreck like her brother and his false idol. Here she stood, a paradox—wanting to bring peace to the Galaxy yet remaining on the side that ruled with a stony fist, filled with the lava of Mustafar—Asterina lacked the hope and courage to stand up against the First Order and join the Resistance; where she belonged. The youngest Solo needed a spark to light the fire deep within her conflicted soul.


End file.
